


越过苍凉10

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	越过苍凉10

蔡徐坤给人摁床上纯属是恶作剧，可是自己反应来得太快，磨蹭了几下竟然就到了非做不可的程度。正正今天穿的太乖了，让人忍不住想弄哭他，他一边解他的衣服一一遍咬牙切齿的想看他在身下哭着求饶的样子。朱正廷被人家亲的发懵，身体反应永远比心里更诚实，他也想要了。朱正廷搂住他的肩膀递上一个甜腻的亲吻，唇齿交织之间津液流转，他在他的舌尖轻轻咬了一口，换来自己的舌头被蔡徐坤擒住吮吸，他把腿挂在蔡徐坤腰上，猛地翻了个身把他压在下面，甩了甩头发，伸手点了点人家的胸口  
“今天我在上面。”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己被小兔子逗笑了，他抬了一只手揉了揉眉心，托住朱正廷的屁股揉捏起来  
“宝贝儿，你说什么？”  
朱正廷两只手往他体侧一撑，脸贴着脸直视  
“我说，我要在上面。”  
他跨坐在蔡徐坤身上，一有动作就磨蹭着他的硕大，蹭的他心里直发痒。蔡徐坤粲然一笑  
“好啊。”  
他衣服也不打算脱了，直接开始解腰带。两个人下半身紧密贴合在一起，朱正廷的衣服四敞大开挂在身上，裤子被褪到了小腿，蔡徐坤铁了心不让他全脱掉，他起身含住他胸口的突起，另一只手在裤兜里摸了摸，掏出润滑剂往手上倒，朱正廷意乱情迷之间看到这东西，脸一红  
“你怎么随身带着啊？”  
“为了你呗！”  
蔡徐坤松了口吻了吻他的胸肌，顺着股缝伸进了一根手指，朱正廷的话全碎在他抽插的动作里，等湿漉漉的能容下三根手指，蔡徐坤把裤子往下扯了扯掏出分身就顶了进去。朱正廷一下子被贯穿惊叫出声，蔡徐坤伸出一只手捂住他的嘴  
“这可是帐篷，贝贝你小点声。”  
话虽然这么说，身下的动作可一点没停，每一下都顶到最深处，朱正廷委屈巴巴咬着下唇，  
“嗯……唔......嗯。”  
蔡徐坤觉得这样的他有趣极了，他坐在自己身上明明吞吐着自己的分身涨的难受，还叫不出声音。衣服散落在手肘挂着，露出大片光洁的肌肤，头发被自己揉得凌乱，再不是刚才见面时温润如玉世家公子的样子。然而他不知道自己也没好到哪去，衬衫下摆都从军装裤子里扯了出来，扣子也全都解开了，两人交合的地方溅出来的白液全都蹭在他没脱完的裤子上。两个人对着乱乱糟糟的样子在做着荒荒唐唐的事情，是多么幸福。他抱紧朱正廷咬上他的锁骨，在上面吮出一个小小的红斑，外面突然响起了了清脆的  
“报告！”  
朱正廷被外界的声音吓得猛的收缩，内壁绞紧的他差点缴械投降。他轻轻拍了下他的屁股，在他耳边低声  
“放松”  
他暂时停止了动作，深呼吸了一下  
“什么事？”  
“报告少帅，晚饭准备好了。”  
“给我放外面桌子上就行。”  
床和外面还隔着一层帐篷和门帘，他的恶趣味又来了，他开始托着朱正廷的腰缓缓的往外抽，看着朱正廷的表情慢慢变得怅然若失，再严丝合缝慢慢一点点挤进去，看他吸气忍耐的样子，往复几次。听着外面的士兵在外面把几个碗碟放在桌上清脆的声音，  
“报告，晚饭给您放好了。”  
“下去吧。”  
“是”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己也快忍不住了。确定来人掀开门帘走出去，他托着朱正廷的臀瓣大力抽插起来，朱正廷那边还忍呢，被他顶的差点忍不住。最后只能低头咬了他的肩膀，把呜咽声压碎在他的颈窝。高潮来临的时候是一道清晰的闪电，他们两个几乎同时攀上顶峰，最后两个人气喘吁吁搂在一起，蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷仰面躺在床上，朱正廷趴在他身上气鼓鼓的说了一句  
“这怎么跟我一开始说的在上面，不一样啊？”  
蔡徐坤吻了吻他的眼角，含笑说  
“你要喜欢你以后都在上面”  
他顿了一下，坏心眼一笑  
“坐上来，自己动。”


End file.
